The Perfect Fit
by writestories315
Summary: Little AJ and the search for the perfect fit


Shoe – Okay everyone, this is a story about us. Carol and Michi thought it was time to...

Gum – Huh? Ummm, Shoe? I'm sorry, but this is NOT a story about us. What the heck are you telling the readers?

Shoe – What? It's called 'The Perfect Fit'. If THAT'S not THE title for our story...

Gum – Tsk, you really think Carol and Michi would bother to write a story about us, just to harass the readers with such a boring story? Grow up, girl. They write about Harm and Mac, their favorite couple... thankfully.

Shoe – Thankfully? What's so wrong about a Shoe & Gum story?

Gum – It sounds kind of sticky to me.

Shoe – Oh, that was a bad pun… But I do think a story about the two of us would be great.

Gum – (exhales heavily) Lord, help me.

Carol & Michi – And us!

Title: The Perfect Fit

Authors' Names: Carol and Michaela aka Michi

Spoilers: None that would really matter… AJ and Meredith are still an item in this story. Same goes for Sturgis and Bobbie….oh and Singer is still alive. (How did they forget about her? – Shoe. Freudian Slip? – Gum. Oh yeah, that would make sense. – Shoe.)

Disclaimer: JAG and its character are the property of Bellisario Productions, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary: Little AJ and the search for the perfect fit

A big thanks and an even bigger hug to our beta-god Witchy V. We love you, girl!

Feedback: Always welcome and very encouraging…

**Originally written in 2005/2006**

* * *

**June 5, 1973**

**In a Park in Nevada**

"Uncle Matt, will you marry me?" The five-year-old Sarah asked as they walked through the park, enjoying the midday sun and its warmth as much as they enjoyed the singing birds around them.

"What?" Matt asked, surprised about her question and slightly confused on how to answer it.

"Will you marry me?" Sarah repeated her question.

"I can't, honey," Matt said as they stopped and sat down on a bench.

"Why not?" Sarah asked disappointed, looking up at him with her sad eyes. "Don't you love me?"

Matt smiled. "I love you more than you know. But my job is being your uncle, I can't marry you."

Sarah looked at her hands. "Do you like your job?"

"I love my job. It's the best one in the world, next to being a marine." Matt smiled, which in turn brought a smile to Sarah's little face.

"How will I know who to marry?"

Matt took Sarah's little hand into his much larger one and looked at it. "Well Sarah. When God made us, he made one person for us to spend our lives with. You'll know this person when you meet him. His hand will fit into yours like this," Matt said as he closed his hand around hers. "Your hand will fit perfectly into anyone's hand who loves you."

"Like yours fits?" Sarah looked at their joined hands and then up into his eyes.

"Like mine, but when he holds your hand, you'll feel something right here." Matt touched her chest right above her heart. "And you'll know it's right and that he's the one."

"Will he feel it too?"

Matt gave her a stern look. "He better, because if he doesn't he's going to have to answer me."

Sarah wrapped her arms around her uncle. "I love you, Uncle Matt."

"And I love you, Sarah," Matt said as he held her.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Tuesday**

**August 5, 2003**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

**11:34 AM**

"Hey Mac, you got a minute?" Harm asked as he walked into Mac's office.

Mac raised her head and took her eyes from the file she was reviewing. "Don't you knock?"

"No," Harm bluntly answered and sat down on the chair right in front of her desk.

Mac sighed and placed her pen onto the desk before intertwining her fingers in front of her. "What can I help you with?"

"Singer's on the warpath again. Can you calm her down?"

"Sure. Got a 2 by 4?" She asked him with a deadpan expression.

Harm smiled at her comment and flicked his fingers. "I knew I forgot something at home this morning," he retorted with a chuckle. "But seriously, I think she's lost it this time. She thinks she can get her client off scoot-free."

"Is this the domestic violence one? The one where the husband was video tapping the kids' party and left the camera on?"

Harm nodded his head. "Yup, that's the one. He ended up recording himself trying to attack the kids and his wife while she defended the children and herself," Harm finished.

"Is Singer trying to get the tape out of evidence?" Mac asked curiously, wondering what the lieutenant was trying to do this time to get a client of hers out of the noose, which was hovering around his neck.

"Sebring already ruled that the tape is staying in evidence. Can you just tell her to calm down and to accept my offer?"

"You want me to talk with her?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow and got a nod from Harm as an answer. She sighed and gave him a little smile. "Okay, I'll do it. But I'm not promising you anything."

"Thank you, Mac. You're the best." Harm stood up and grinned happily. "I'll cook dinner for us tonight."

"And it better be something good. After all, I'm entering the lion's den."

"It's the least I can do for you. Thanks again, Mac," Harm said in gratitude before leaving her office.

xxxxxxxxxx

**1:55 PM**

Mac walked out of Singer's office, rubbing her forehead while thinking of ways to make Harm's life hell, when suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by something grabbing a hold of her leg. Mac looked down and smiled at the loving face of AJ Roberts, who smiled brightly up at her. "Hey you, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy had to talk to Uncle Harm and I saw you," Little AJ explained and took hold of Mac's outstretched hand before they made their way to Harm's office.

"Lt. Roberts, did you lose something?" Mac asked, standing in the doorway of Harm's office with Little AJ right next to her.

Bud looked up from the chair in front of Harm's desk, saw his son and took a deep breath. "AJ Roberts."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," AJ quickly said, hiding part of his body behind Mac's legs.

Bud looked with an apologizing glance at Mac. "I'm so sorry Ma'am, but Commander Rabb and I got caught up reviewing this case."

Mac gave Bud a half smile as she and AJ walked towards Harm's desk. "It's all right, Bud," Mac let him know and then looked at Harm. "Singer wants the deal."

Harm sighed in relief. "Thank you, Mac. I owe you."

"Oh, you better believe that. And I'm starting to collect now. Give me two dollars," Mac ordered with her hand's palm up extended to him.

Harm looked puzzled at her, reached into his pocket and pulled out two dollars before handing them over to her. "Why am I giving you two dollars?" He wanted to know with a frown.

"AJ and I are going to attack the first floor vending machine," Mac explained and Harm just rolled his eyes while Mac glanced at Bud. "Bud, do you want anything since Harm's buying?"

"No. Thank you, Ma'am." Bud chuckled softly.

"Okay." Mac gently tugged on AJ's hand, which was still in hers. "Come on AJ, let's go get something sweet."

"Okay, Auntie Sarah." AJ smiled as he and Mac walked out of Harm's office, giving his dad and uncle a last wave.

Bud and Harm watched the four year old and the marine walking through the bullpen, only attracting minor attention from the others in the office. Bud turned around and looked at Harm, who was having a somehow dreamy look on his face. "She's great with him."

"Yeah, she is, Bud," Harm softly agreed and thought about Mac raising their children one day before his mind returned to reality. "Now back to this case."

xxxxxxxxxx

**2:06 PM**

Mac and AJ sat outside and shared a bottle of water, while eating their Rice Krispies Treats. "Auntie Sarah, will you marry me?" Little AJ suddenly asked her out of the blue.

Mac smiled and looked at the little boy. "That's the best offer I've had in a long time, AJ."

"Will you? I love you."

"I can't, honey," Mac gently told him.

"Why not?" AJ pleadingly asked. "Don't you love me?" He wanted to know, the sad tone in his voice clearly hearable.

Mac smiled sweetly. "I love you more than you'll ever know. But my job is being your aunt, I can't marry you."

AJ looked at the bottle of water on the table. "Do you like your job?"

Mac softly ruffled his blonde hair. "I love my job. It's the best one in the world, next to being a marine," she told him, hoping what she said would make AJ feel better.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Mac took AJ's small, chubby hand into hers and looked at it. "You see, AJ. One day when you're much older you'll meet a girl. You'll take her hand into yours like this," Mac explained and closed her hand around his. "And your hand will fit perfectly around it."

"Like yours fits?"

"Like mine, but when she holds your hand you'll feel something right here in your heart," Mac tenderly concluded and touched his chest right above his heart. "And you'll know it's right and that she's the one."

"Will she feel it?"

"She'd be crazy not to."

"Have you felt it?"

Mac looked at AJ while Bud and Harm approached the table. "No, not yet, AJ. But I know he's out there."

Before Little AJ could respond, his dad interrupted their conversation by joining them at the table. "Well AJ, we've got to get home and start dinner for Mommy," Bud said and ruffled his son's blonde hair.

AJ leaned over to give Mac a kiss on the cheek and a hug, "Love you, Auntie Sarah."

"Love you, AJ," Mac responded before releasing the boy so that he could say goodbye to his uncle.

"Bye, Uncle Harm."

"Bye, AJ," Harm replied with a smile and patted AJ on the head.

Bud took AJ's hand into his and then looked at Harm. "Commander, I'll be in all day tomorrow to work on those files. Have a good day, Ma'am, Sir."

"You too, Bud," Harm and Mac responded in unison as they watched Bud and AJ walk away.

Mac slowly stood up, starting to clean up the table before she threw away the trash. As soon as she was done, Mac handed Harm a granola bar off of the table. "I picked you up a granola bar when AJ and I were at the machine."

"Thanks, that's so sweet of you." Harm accepted the granola bar before continuing with a smirk on his face. "Since I bought the snack."

"I got Singer to deal with you. You should be nice to me," Mac let him know as they started walking back into the building.

"I will be nice at six thirty tonight, when you join me for dinner."

"What are you cooking?"

Harm thought for a second and shrugged his shoulder. "I haven't decided yet."

"It better be good," Mac once more let him know before she walked into her office, leaving him behind in the bullpen.

"With you around, the food is the last thing on my mind," Harm muttered to himself before he walked into his own office.

**Saturday**

**August 23, 2003**

**Roberts Residence**

**4:35 PM**

"Catch me, Auntie Sarah!" AJ yelled at Mac as he slid down the slide and right into her arms.

"Got ya!" Mac twirled AJ in her arms while they both laughed.

Harm, Sturgis and Bud stood by the grill, watching their partner and the little boy with rapture. "Is she like that with all kids or just with AJ?" Sturgis asked in wonder.

"All kids," Harm softly said at once as he watched Mac put AJ onto the slide again.

Bud smiled. "AJ told us last night that he can't wait for Auntie Sarah to have kids so he can play with them."

"She'll be a great mom," Sturgis gently said and then turned his attention to Harm who was still watching Mac and AJ. He could clearly see the bright glimmer in his friend's eyes that were glued to the scene only a few feet away from them.

"Food almost done, gentlemen?" Bobbie asked from behind and joined the three men.

"Almost. I'm going for the burnt offering look, this is just mildly burnt," Bud informed Bobbie.

Bobbie looked at the grill with a raised eyebrow. "Burnt offerings?"

"I'm feeding officers and a member of the Congress," Bud explained. "Doesn't that equal God-status?"

Harm took a drink of his soda and shook his head. "Sometimes I do wonder about you, Bud."

"Sometimes?" Sturgis joked and chuckled.

"Gentlemen, if you would excuse me. Bobbie." Harm set his soda down on the table and walked over to the jungle gym where AJ and Mac were playing.

"Uncle Harm! Uncle Harm! Look how high Auntie Sarah can push me," AJ exclaimed excited while Mac pushed him on the swing.

"Wow, AJ. Any higher and you'll be touching the clouds," Harm acknowledged with a bright smile as he got closer to them.

AJ reached his arm out when Mac pushed him once more towards the sky. "I almost got that one Uncle Harm. Right, Auntie Sarah?"

"Right, AJ." Mac smiled at her godson and then at her partner. Harm walked behind the swing so that he was standing right next to Mac. "Want to take over, Harm?"

"Will he let me?" Harm asked while Mac gave AJ yet another push that made him squeal in pure excitement.

Mac smiled at Harm and nodded her head. "I don't think he'll mind at all. I'm sure you can push him even higher than I ever could. He will be delighted. Make him catch the clouds, Harm," she softly told him and completed her statement with a sweet smile.

Harm gave her a boyish grin and rubbed his hands. "Okay, I'm all for it." They quickly changed their positions before Harm started to push AJ on the swing.

"Higher, Auntie Sarah! Higher!"

"Uncle Harm is taking over, AJ. I've got to talk to your mom," Mac told her godson while he was floating on his swing.

"Okay," AJ said to Mac before he repeated his earlier command. "Higher, Uncle Harm! Higher!"

Harm chuckled and gave his godson a good solid push. "You better follow those orders, Harm," Mac told him with a laugh, enjoying the picture in front of her. It always warmed her heart to see him with their godson. She loved seeing him act like he was a little boy again who didn't care about the rest of the world and just wanted to enjoy the time with Little AJ.

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," Harm joked as he pushed AJ, his eyes following Mac while she made her way to the house.

"Yiiiipppeeee," Little AJ squealed in excitement and as loud as his lungs were allowing him before letting some giggles follow. "Yes, Uncle Harm. Higher, I want to catch that cloud. I want to fly!"

Harm could only laugh about the energy and enthusiasm his godson had while enjoying their play. "Aye, aye, Sir," he replied with a salute, even though his godson couldn't see it. "Mr. Roberts, please get belted up and ready for the fly to cloud number nine," Harm commanded with a chuckle before giving Little AJ yet another solid push.

"Yes, Sir! Hey, Mr. Cloud, I'm coming," Little AJ screamed between his giggles, addressing the cloud he'd chosen to conquer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac walked over to the grill and joined the others. Bobbie looked at her. "Mac, we need your help."

"With what?" Mac wanted to know.

"Which is darker? The burgers or the charcoal?" Sturgis asked as Bud flipped a burger on the grill.

Mac carefully looked at the burgers. "Another five minutes and we won't have any burgers."

"Yes, Ma'am," Bud muttered as he took the burgers from the grill. Harm and AJ's loud exciting laughter made Sturgis, Bobbie and Mac turn their gazes from the grill to the swing.

"He's great with kids, isn't he?" Bobbie quietly pointed out and looked at Sturgis, getting a little nod from him in response. Then she turned her gaze to Mac who stood next to her, seeing the gleam in her eyes as a little smile had taken place on her face.

"Yeah, he is," Mac quietly agreed, never taking her eyes off her best friend and the little boy. "He'll be a great dad one day. He's meant to be a father," she continued in a whisper with a dreamy look on her face, talking more to herself than to her friends.

Sturgis gave Mac a knowing look, but had to make it very quick due to the Congresswoman who was giving him a questioning one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**7:09 PM**

"Sturgis?" Little AJ asked, trying to get the commander's attention, who was sitting right next to him at the table.

"Yeah, AJ?"

"Do you know anyone to marry Auntie Sarah?" AJ wanted to know.

"What?" Harriet asked in surprise, nearly dropping the glass she was holding.

Little AJ took a deep breath. "I want to marry Auntie Sarah, but she said she can't marry me. So I need to find her someone to marry."

Bobbie raised her eyebrows at AJ. "That's a pretty big job, AJ."

"Do you know someone?" AJ asked Bobbie with his eyes wide open, the hope in his voice was clearly audible.

Bobbie, Harriet, and Sturgis exchanged confused and worried looks. "Honey, I think you should just let Auntie Sarah find her own husband," Harriet softly told him.

"But I want to help, Mommy," AJ whined.

Sturgis looked at Harriet, wondering what she would say but was saved because Bud, Harm, and Mac walked over to the table.

"Uncle Harm, will you marry Auntie Sarah?" AJ asked his uncle right away just to be followed by the crash of a broken glass, which his mother had dropped after hearing his question.

Harm stared at his godson taken aback and then at the adults sitting at the table. "What?" He asked astonished as Bud sat down at the table, giving Harriet a quizzical look.

AJ quickly stood up from the table and walked in front of Harm and Mac. He took one of Mac's hands and then one of Harm's before making them hold hands. "Does it fit, Auntie Sarah?" AJ curiously asked, looking up at his godmother with a hopeful look on his face.

Mac took a breath, knowing exactly where he wanted to go with this. "AJ, honey."

"Does it fit? Does Uncle Harm's hand fit in yours?" AJ asked again.

Mac slowly let go of Harm's hand and knelt down to be eye level to AJ. "It's not that easy, AJ."

"Uncle Harm doesn't fit. It looked like he fit." AJ sadly looked into Mac's eyes and she could see that tears were forming in his eyes.

One single teardrop ran down his cheek and Mac softly started to wipe it off with her thumb. "It does, honey," Mac lovingly told him while the adults around them wondered about their conversation, not being able to follow it.

"But you don't feel it here?" AJ pointed to Mac's heart.

Mac closed her eyes for a second. She couldn't lie to her godson, but she couldn't tell him the truth either. The truth was that she didn't only feel it in her heart. She felt it all over her body. That slight touch, even though it was forced, surged through her body from her fingertips to her toes and especially in her heart. She opened her eyes to look into the innocent blue eyes of AJ and softly gave him her answer. "I do."

"Then why aren't you and Uncle Harm married?" AJ asked in wonder and frowned.

"Remember I told you that he had to feel it too?" Mac reminded AJ while a voice in her head told her to remember that she and AJ were not alone.

AJ slowly raised his head and looked at Harm. "Uncle Harm, why don't you love Auntie Sarah?"

Harriet's jaw dropped as soon as the words had left AJ's mouth. Sturgis choked on his soda while Bobbie covered her mouth. Bud could only stare at his son, wondering what AJ had gotten himself into this time. And the only thing Mac could do was close her eyes for a short moment, knowing that this just got way out of control.

Harm looked at his godson, suddenly knowing how a deer felt realizing it was going to be hit by a car. He took a ragged breath and slowly knelt down to look at his godson. "Why do you think I don't love your Auntie Sarah?"

"Because you don't feel it here," AJ explained to his uncle and pointed to Harm's heart.

Harm glanced at his friends, which were still sitting at the table, silently asking for help but getting none. They all looked at him and eagerly awaited his response. Harm slowly turned his gaze to Mac and noticed her composed expression. He carefully searched her eyes and saw the pain and at the same time the hope that stood there while waiting for his response. He slowly took her hand into his again and gently squeezed it. "I do feel it," he quietly gave his godson the answer but remained locked in Mac's eyes. "I feel it all the time."

"Then why aren't you married?" AJ asked.

Mac tore her gaze from Harm and looked at AJ. "It's not that easy, AJ."

AJ placed his hand on Harm and Mac's joined ones. "But it fits and you feel it."

"It's hard to explain, AJ," was all Harm could say, not being able to explain his godson the situation any better.

AJ turned around and looked at his mother. "Mommy said if you love someone, things are easy. Right, Mommy?"

"Right, AJ. But sometimes grown ups have trouble telling each other things," Harriet told him, hoping her son would understand the complex idea.

"But you and Daddy tell each other things." AJ moved closer to the table.

Harriet looked at Bud. "AJ, things aren't always that simple."

"Why?" AJ asked, still not understanding what the problem was. It had sounded so easy when his aunt had told him about the perfect fit.

"Sometimes, what adults say gets lost in the words," Bobbie tried to explain while she focused on the little boy in front of her.

"Huh?" AJ asked with a confused look, understanding less and less what the grown ups around him said.

Sturgis decided to take a stab at it. "Grown ups have a lot of things to think about and sometimes they are scared of what the other might say back to them."

"So Uncle Harm is scared of Auntie Sarah?" AJ asked, not believing that it was possible to be scared of his aunt.

The four adults at the table glanced defeated at each other and then slowly focused on Harm and Mac. Their expressions changed from confusion to pure delight when they watched their two friends slowly kiss each other, obviously forgetting where they were and that they had an audience. Their hands still joined while their free ones held on to the back of each other's necks.

"I don't think Harm is scared of Mac," Bobbie softly said to the group and smirked.

AJ looked at his godparents and laughed. His melodic sound caused them to break their kiss and to look at the table. They both blushed and softly chuckled in embarrassment. "Does this mean you're getting married?" AJ asked in hope.

Mac looked expectedly at Harm, who quickly gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It means that we are going to talk."

"You're not scared to talk?" AJ wanted to know as he thought about what the adults had just told him.

"Not anymore," Mac gently answered and smiled at the little boy.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Friday**

**October 24, 2003**

**Admiral Chegwidden's Residence**

**8:56 PM**

The engagement party was in full progress. Bud and Harriet stood at the side of the make shift dance floor while several of their friends were dancing. However, the couple wasn't focused on the dancers because they were watching another couple standing off to side, whispering to each other.

"Hard to believe our son did that," Harriet said to Bud.

Bud smiled when he saw Harm kissing Mac on the cheek before taking her hand to pull her onto the dance floor and into his arms. "I know. It's pretty great, isn't it?"

"It is," Harriet commented as a four-year-old bundle of energy bumped into her legs, "AJ Roberts."

"Sorry, Mommy," AJ apologized when he looked up to his mother. "Where are Auntie Sarah and Uncle Harm?"

"Over there." Bud pointed to the couple on the dance floor who looked like they were in their own world, lost in each other's arms and eyes.

"Okay," AJ only said and walked onto the dance floor, tapping Harm's leg as soon as he stood right next to his godparents. "Uncle Harm?"

Harm looked down and saw AJ. He glanced at Mac and smiled before picking his godson up and into his arms. "Yes, AJ?"

"Are you happy about Sunday?" Little AJ wanted to know as he settled into his uncle's side.

"I'm very happy about Sunday. Why? Aren't you?"

AJ beamed a smile. "I've been practicing, so I'll be perfect. I don't want Auntie Meredith and Uncle AJ to be mad at me if I drop their rings."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Mac placed a hand on the boy's back and kissed his cheek.

AJ turned his attention to Mac. "When are you and Uncle Harm going to get married? I want to be your ring bearer too."

Mac chuckled slightly. "Uncle Harm has to ask first."

"Ask, Uncle Harm! Ask!" AJ called loudly causing several people in the room to chuckle at his antics.

Harm laughed, "I will, just not right now."

Mac raised an eyebrow at Harm's admission. "Really?"

Harm got serious, knowing he and Mac hadn't really talked about getting married yet. "Yeah, it's okay with you, right?"

"Very okay," Mac softly replied as her heart raced in her chest.

"Can I tell Mommy?"

"No!" Harm and Mac responded at the same time, causing AJ to laugh before he wiggled out of Harm's arms and quickly ran away.

Harm and Mac's eyes followed him while AJ ran into the kitchen. Harm placed his arms around Mac and chuckled in her ear before he softly kissed it. "You do know that he is going to tell."

"I know. He has us wrapped around his little finger."

"Just wait 'till we have kids."

Mac looked into his eyes and smiled. "I can't wait."

"Me neither."

They danced for a few more minutes, both lost in their own thoughts about what just happened. Harm finally broke the silence between them. "You don't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Me asking so soon," Harm quietly explained.

"Should I?"

"No."

Mac smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Harm, I don't mind at all."

"How do you feel about it?"

Mac glanced around them and saw how their friends were laughing and talking around them. "You want to talk about this now?"

"There's no time like the present."

Mac sighed before making a suggestion. "Can we talk about it someplace more private?"

Harm grinned sheepishly. "Sure, and I know the perfect place." He took her hand and led her out onto the front porch.

As they stepped onto the porch Harm took off his jacket and placed it on Mac's bare shoulders. "You know me too well," Mac gently said and drew her arms through the sleeves.

"I figured it might take a while for us to talk."

Mac gave him a look of agreement. "How long have you been thinking about asking?"

"It's been a running thought for the last few years. But in the last few months it's been pretty constant."

"How constant?"

Harm grinned with slight embarrassment. "You remember last month when we had dinner at Yamato and ran into Stan Miller?" Mac nodded her head in response, remembering the time she'd met Harm's friend from high school. "I came very close to introducing you as my wife."

"I've almost introduced you as my husband quite a few times too," Mac softly admitted.

Harm leaned against a post on the porch, took her hands into his and brought her a little closer to him. "I love you so much and I want this to work."

"I know and I want this to work too. But there is still a lot to sort out."

"Not as much as you think," Harm told her as he received a questioning look. "We both know the admiral is greasing the wheels for us."

"I know."

Harm moved his hands to rest on her waist as her hands fell to the tops of his arms. "You're the woman I am going to marry."

Mac looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Then ask."

"I will, just not yet."

Mac playfully grumbled. "I hate the word 'yet'."

Harm laughed and pulled her flush against him. His hands resting on the small of her back while her hands worked their way to the back of his neck. "When I ask, I want it to be special."

"I've got you. I don't need a fancy proposal."

"But I do," Harm said before softly kissing her ear.

Mac slightly pulled away from him but looked merrily into his eyes. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, Ma'am." Harm grinned before he claimed her lips in a kiss intended to show her how he felt.

The kiss took on a life of its own like many of their kisses before did. Harm pulled her closer, if it was even possible, and Mac fell into him, letting him take her into a world of wonder and bliss. Neither of them noticed when the door opened and a blushing Tiner walked onto the porch. "Ma'am, Sir."

Harm and Mac's lips broke apart from each other and they quietly groaned. Harm kept Mac pressed against him while he looked over her shoulder. "Yes, Tiner?"

Mac rested her head on Harm's chest while Tiner answered him. "They're getting ready for the cake, Sir."

"Thank you, Tiner," Harm said before the petty officer walked back into the house, closing the door quietly behind him. Harm looked down at Mac, who held onto him. "He's got the worst timing."

Mac lifted her gaze to meet his. "I say we return the vase we got Meredith and AJ and buy a bell that rings every time someone opens the door."

Harm chuckled while Mac started to take off his coat. "Or we could stop making out on the front porch."

Mac looked at him, watching him while he pulled on the coat. "I like the bell idea better."

Harm grinned wickedly as they walked back into the house. "Me too," he gently agreed and took her hand into his.

**Wednesday**

**November 19, 2003**

**Mac's Apartment**

**11:06 PM**

Harm pulled Mac closer to him while they lay on the couch. Both were lying on their sides with Mac's back pressed against his chest. "I like this," Harm mumbled into Mac's hair, letting his hand run down her side and finally grasped her left hand.

"So do I." Mac softly sighed while Harm kissed the hand he was holding.

"We fit together," Harm intertwined their fingers together.

Mac smiled. "Yes, we do."

"Good," Harm said as he moved softly behind her. He gently started to kiss her fingers, palm, and then her wrist.

Mac giggled at the feeling of Harm's mouth leaving a trail of kisses on her fingers. However, she stopped the moment she felt a metal band sliding down her left hand ring finger. Harm moved Mac's hand in front of her and whispered into her ear. "Does this fit?"

Mac looked at her hand to see a diamond ring staring back at her. She felt her voice catch when she whispered her answer. "Yes."

Harm paused to let her catch her breath. "Marry me?"

Mac turned as best as she could so that she was able to face him. Harm looked at the tears in her eyes and watched her placing her hand on his cheek. "Yes."

Harm exhaled the breath he was holding and gently kissed her with all the love he had for her. He pulled back from her lips and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mac said before she kissed him again. 'I found him, Uncle Matt. I found my perfect fit,' Mac's thoughts were silently telling her uncle before she lost herself in the arms of the man of her dreams. Her perfect fit.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Saturday**

**February 21, 2004**

**Church of Arlington**

**2:23 PM**

"And now for the rings," Chaplain Turner instructed.

Little AJ heard his cue and felt the tap on his back from his father. AJ moved to Chaplain Turner who was standing in front of Harm in his dress whites and Mac in a beautiful off the shoulder wedding dress. AJ raised the white satin pillow to Chaplain Turner, who removed the two solid gold bands from the pillow. At this point AJ was supposed to take his spot back and stand back next to his father, but he didn't move.

Chaplain Turner looked down at the little boy. "AJ, you may go back."

AJ grinned up at Chaplain Turner. "I know, but I've got to make sure it fits."

Mac and Harm chuckled and grinned at the little boy. The congregation chuckled at the boy's innocents as well. Chaplain Turner, who knew the story, smiled at AJ and then focused his attention back at the couple in front of him.

"A ring is a circle of unbroken love and trust. These rings are a symbol of your love and fidelity towards each other." Chaplain Turner paused and handed a ring to Mac. "Sarah, if you would place this ring on Harm's finger and repeat after me, 'With this ring I thee wed'."

Mac's hand shook slightly as she placed the band on Harm's ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," Mac spoke with a slight tremor in her voice.

Chaplain Turner then handed the other ring to Harm. "Harm, if you would place this ring on Sarah's finger and repeat after me, 'With this ring I thee wed'."

Harm smiled solidly at Mac and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Chaplain Turner took a deep breath. For some reason this was the part of the ceremony that always made him choke up. "By the power invested in me and the eyes of God, I pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Harm who was grinning like a lovesick fool. "You may kiss your bride."

Harm and Mac both took a step towards each other and whispered 'I love you' to each other before their lips met for the first time as a married couple.

Little AJ grinned up at his aunt and uncle as they kissed. "They fit."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Friday**

**April 29, 2005**

**Bethesda Navel Medical Center**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

**9:43 PM**

"Can we come in?" Bud asked in a whisper while poking his head inside the door.

Harm and Mac both looked up and at the door just to give their friend a bright smile. "Sure, come in," Harm answered for them and completed the statement with a nod.

"Oh my gosh, she's so beautiful," Harriet said in awe, admiring the sleeping bundle in Mac's arms.

"Yeah, she is," Harm agreed with pride. "Just like her mom." He moved his head down a little and kissed his daughter's forehead first, before letting his lips meet his wife's.

"She has your eyes," Mac quietly told him with a sweet smile, remembering the moment she looked for the first time into the beautiful eyes of her daughter.

Harm chuckled. "I was told all babies have blue eyes at first, so I'm not going there yet."

"I hope it is okay that we're here so late. Little AJ wanted to see his girl so badly," Bud explained with a big smile and looked down at the nearly asleep boy, who was safely cradled in his father's arms.

The moment Little AJ was told that his aunt and uncle would have a baby, he wished it would be a girl. And when he found out that they indeed would have a little baby girl, he always called her 'his girl'.

"Sure, it's more than okay," Mac softly confirmed and then looked up at her tired but still brightly smiling godson. "AJ, I would like you to meet our daughter Jessica," she told him and moved a little so that he could look better at the baby.

Bud set his son down on his feet so that he could take a better look at Jessica. Little AJ shyly made his way to Mac's bed. "She's really beautiful, Auntie Sarah," Little AJ whispered while letting his little fingers run down the baby's face. The smile on his face was a bright one and simply copied the smiles all the grown-ups around him had on their faces.

Then he slowly let his hand wander to Jessica's little hand and took it into his. His smile immediately changed to a huge grin before he looked at his parents, then his uncle before finally meeting his aunt's eyes. "It fits," he said enthralled and then gave his girl a little kiss on her cheek while his parents and godparents could only chuckle and watch him in admiration.

**The End**


End file.
